Yukio Okumura x OC: Angel of Mercy, Angel of death
by ZuraElectra
Summary: Rin and Yukio are the sons of Satan, Ayamei is an angel, Her adopted sister, they don't know what Hirako is. All of them have one thing in common, they're all seeking the buried truth's about both their past and future. At true cross academy the mysteries starts to unravel, but Ayamei's past's coming back to haunt her... Can Yukio hold it all together and save the girl he loves?
1. Chapter 1

"Yukio!" I shouted trying to push my way through the crowd.  
>"Ayamei !" Yukio shouted pushing through the crowd to get to me.<p>Finally we stood in front of each other, the crowd of school students had made a little diverge around us! Easy enough to not get barged into, but small enough to fell cornered.<p>

Suddenly I flung my arms around Yukio in a soft, caring hug. At first I felt him tense, then he sloped his arms around my waist and returned my hug.  
>"I'm so sorry Yukio. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you at the funeral." I whispered in his ear.<br>"It's ok Ayamei." He said looking me in the eye's.  
>Those blue pools of warmth... I knew he wasn't okay... He was a good liar... to everyone but me.<br>"No, it's not and your a terrible liar." I smiled.

"Hows your roomies." Yukio asked starting to walk along the crowd.

Being a First year is hard, being an exorcist is much harder, but being an angel is the hardest part.  
>My name is Ayamei Fujiwara, Intermediate First Class exorcist and teacher of Weapons and ammunitions at True Cross Academy Exorcist Cram School.<p>

You think that's a lot try being an angel with an unknown sword given to her as a child, mother dying to save me, an adopted sister who protects me like she would her own child, a nuts dad, oh and my friends Rin and Yukio. Both are sons of Satan! Yukio doesn't have the flames though! Only Rin! Try having the fact that their adopted father just died, leaving them orphaned and to top it all off I have a crush on one of the twins! Yeah Hard to be me isn't it!

"Don't change the subject Yukio and awful, the ones I'm sharing with already broke into my suitcase and found all my stuff like swords and whatever! " I ground my teeth angrily, remembering as they tried to throw my sword out of the window.

Normally I'll keep it on hand in my room or at the cram school. However as soon as the girls found it they tried to unsheath it. And when they failed to do that they tried to break it.

"Oh..." Yukio acknowledged my anger.  
>Aside from a few pictures and fading memories, I didn't have that much left of my mother! This sword somehow lets me know she was real, not just a dream.<p>

"Anyway enough about that did you get permission for the room. You know just you and Rin?" I asked.  
>Even though it was for safety reasons, They were so lucky! Getting a whole dorm.<p>

"That's What I need to talk to you about." He chuckled slightly, the stiff expressive smile never was a good thing with Yukio, and even though most people brush it off, I can tell with Yukio that something's a miss.

"Don't tell me he denied it!?" I whined.  
>"No, he said it was fine it's just since we have a whole dorm to ourselves, I was thinking that, you um would like to move in. I mean it would be a win for you to get away from those girls and the more exorcists looking out for Rin the better Right?" He laughed nervously.<br>He was breaking a slight sweat like the wrong answer would kill him!  
>"Yes! That's awesome thanks so much Yukio! Me and Hirako ! Will move our stuff straight away if you want!" I cheered gleefully.<br>In actual fact I was excited! I get to spend more time with Yukio! Planning classes, going out on exorcisms together, waking up to see him in the morning!  
>"Great!"<p>

(later on)

You Freaking Kidding me.  
>"And now for your class representative Yukio Okumura!"<p>

He didn't Tell me THIS! HE'S OUR CLASS REP! I KNOW IM IN ALL HIS CLASSES THIS YEAR I CHECKED AND DOUBLE CHECKED!  
>I DIDN'T KNOW THIS THOUGH! WOW!<p>

I was so lost in thought however I didn't even listen to his speech. IDIOT!

Filling out from the ceremony I could hear all the girls talk about him. How cute he was, handsome and obviously smart... I gritted my teeth. These bitches hadn't even known him for five minutes and they were already head over heels from him!

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar giggle. Hirako.  
>"Sup sis." She beamed.<p>

Yeah Hirako Takashi my adopted sister.  
>She's a bit taller than me, Goth and is also an exorcist. Her parents died when she was very little, so my parents adopted her. We became close as time went on, but at first we were never sure about one another.<p>

(Flash Back)

"Hi." I said, peeping out from behind my mothers leg. I was a shy little girl, not many people talked to me or I got bullied for my apparent advanced understanding of a situation. Making me a nerd!  
>This girl was a lot different than anyone I had ever met. She had long black, almost purple hair and dark purple eye's. It was a very weird appearance. She didn't speak much... only if she was spoken too. She was shut off. But she started talking to me!<p>

One night I was sleeping, we shared a room then and still do. She was crying in her sleep.  
>"Hey it's okay." I said soothingly, shaking her slightly to wake her up.<br>"Mommy, Daddy!" She sobbed, latching onto me like her life depended.  
>"It's okay... you're safe here." I smiled.<br>She looked at me shocked for a while and then returned the hug.  
>"Ayamei, please don't leave me." She whispered pleadingly.<br>"I won't Hirako. I promise."

(Present)  
>Funny how life works out...<p>

"Hirako, I couldn't find you anywhere." I huff, slightly annoyed.  
>"Sorry I went to find Rin. Did you know Yukio was going to be class rep, I sure didn't." She said hurriedly, being shoved a bit in the crowd.<br>"No I didn't actually. Strange he wouldn't tell me, but oh well." I sighed.  
>"Weird, you're like his best friend! Besides I see the way you're gritting your teeth sis. I know you like the boy, but chill, they are just fan girls, the next cute boy they see, they will be all over. You however, you've been smitten since you met this boy." She nodded.<p>

(Flash Back)  
>"Heya Yukio!" I called running up to him. we were small kids at the time, pale skin, warm blue pools for eye's and a series of cute moles on his face. Yukio. "Hi Ayamei." He smiled. Out of all the people my age I knew, it felt like him and Hirako were the only ones generally happy to see me.<br>"What are you up to?" I asked looking at the spot he was looking at. We were in a field not far off of the church at the minute.  
>On the ground was a small butterfly, black outlines on it's wings and a blue, almost purple inner colour, it was so pretty.<br>"Pretty isn't it." He said sitting down in the tall grass.

I sat next to him, observing the creature, I was only 7 at the time, but this just fascinated me! I loved things with wings... I wondered what it would be like to be able to fly! I wanted to soar over the clouds!

"Yeah, Yukio what do you think it's like to fly?" I asked.  
>"Hmm I think it's like freedom, you could travel practically anywhere if you think about it. Why? Would you like to fly Ayamei?" He asked kindly. "Yeah! It would be so cool!"<p>

"Hey Ayamei?" Yukio asked. Weird, but okay.  
>"Yeah Yukio?"<br>"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" He asked shakily. I didn't get it at first, but after a few moment's I started to giggle.  
>"No, but it hurt my mother." I chuckled.<p>

To be an angel you have to have the bloodline. My mother was a celestial angel. She never really told me much about it, but I know I'm an angel as well. I remember stories. She told me of how she met my Father when they trained to become exorcists, how they fell in love and got married, had me, adopted Hirako.

"Oh ok...?" He said.

"THIS WILL HURT MORE THOUGH!" Suddenly in the blink of an eye there was this large demon in front of us. Unlike anything I had ever seen or later on in life have seen! It struck the ground in front of us, the force pushing us back a great deal.  
>I screamed as I hit the dirt hard, grazing my arm and whacking my leg against a stone.<br>"Ayamei!?" Yukio said across from me, he had been thrown a little further. He didn't look hurt, but his glasses were off and he probably didn't have full sight without them.

The demon looked like some kind of troll, it had large horns a spiked tail, wing's and was tall but had stumpy legs. Patterns lined with blue ran all over it! It started walking towards me and I quickly scrambled to my feet, picking up Yukio's glasses and hoisting him up.  
>I pulled him along as he put his glasses on.<br>"RUN!" I yelled. We were running aimlessly, all I knew was we needed to get away!

We kept running until we came to a wooded area. Thinking we could loose it in there, we ran in. I remember my heart racing, my lungs and legs telling me to stop running, they were burning, but I still ran. Yukio's hand gripped tightly in mine, he was running faster than I was now, he was almost pulling me along!

The demon had somehow gained on us and now it was right behind us, my foot hit something thick and solid, loosing all sense of balance I tumbled forwards, rolling a few times, before coming to a painful stop by colliding with a tree. My head banged and as I gazed up all I could see was bright blue. I screamed, I was terrified.  
>"Ayamei! Leave her alone!" Suddenly Yukio was in front of me, arms outstretched in a shielding position.<br>"Yukio! No!" I managed, a mix of terror and pain were stopping me from speaking.  
>"Ayamei... Run..." He turned around, even though he was being so stupid and brave, I could see the tears of terror. He was just as scared as I was.<p>

Then the demons clawed hand came down in a vertical slashing motion.  
>"NO! YUKIO!" I screamed. Time seemed to slow... I waited but the slash never came. Instead the hand was engulfed by yellow chains. My hand felt warm and as I looked down it was glowing yellow too. The tighter grip I had, the more the hand went away from Yukio.<p>

However. It immediately, broke through the chain...  
>"Why don't you pick on someone that's a little more your size." A voice said.<p>

Father Fujimoto!  
>"Dammit Priest!" The demon said as it unexpectedly started to burn.<p>

"I'll be back, for her though." It smirked, before vanishing like it had never been there.  
>"Ayamei!" Yukio yelled running over. He hugged me tightly, but it really hurt.<br>"Thank you." I said to both him and Father Fujimoto. Yukio's dad.  
>"Don't mention it, now let's get you home.. to.. Ayamei? Ayamei!? Ayamei!?"<br>That's all I remember Father Fujimoto saying before I blacked out.

"Ayamei!" Hirako yelled.  
>"Hey sis." I said quietly, my head hurting from the loud noise.<br>"Ayamei!" My mother rushed over, wrapping her arms around me. My mother. The angel. Amaya Fujiwara She had brown hair, with hint's of subtle gold, green eye's like me and peach like tan skin.  
>"How are you feeling sweetie?" My dad, said. Makato Fujiwara My dad was a human. He had brown eye's, dark skin and red hair. I took after my mother for eye's and face, but instead of having tinted gold hair, I had bit's of both, though the red stands out more for me.<br>"You gave us quiet a scare there kiddo." Father Fujimoto smiled.  
>"Where's Yukio?" I asked. I was still really worried. It then dawned on me I was back at the monastery where Yukio and Rin were living. Luckily Rin was out, though God knows where.<br>Yukio walked in a moment later almost rushing up to me to give me a hug.  
>"Heya Yukio." I smirked.<br>He smiled back/.  
>"I'm so glad your okay! You blacked out!" He said sheepishly... same old Yukio.<br>" Don't worry, I'll be fine, how you?" I asked.  
>"I'm fine, thanks for the save, I didn't know you could do that! " Yukio said. His father had just started training him to be an exorcist, my parents said they would start soon, not yet though, for some strange reason. I don't have a temptaint, but I can see the supernatural.<br>"Do what?" My Father asked.  
>"She managed to summon a chain to stop the demon from slashing Yukio." His dad said.<p>

My parents both looked at each other, then me, a look of concern staining their normally happy faces. "Sis are you sure your okay?" Hirako asked.  
>"Not really, not until I know what and why that just happened." I say.<br>"When we get home, were going to have a little talk ok sweetie." My Mother smiled nervously.

I gulped, had I done something wrong? No... I hadn't... But sinister forces were at play...

(Present)

"Yeah, Yeah. Now come on. Were due to start classes soon, you know what that means don't you. Work, we earn our money for food remember that and I'm sure I'm going to get called out for an exorcism today, I can feel it. I am not going to get much sleep tonight I almost guarantee it." I sighed, walking along to a door, slipping a key out of my pocket.

"Yeah that and do remember we are living with Rin and Yukio, your going to be blushing the entire time and Rin's going to be shouting his head off at us." Hirako laughed as she turned the door knob and opened the door, instead of it being a closet it was the Exorcists cram school.

"Your class room's unlocked right?" I asked Hirako.  
>"Yeah, besides even if it wasn't I have the key!" She smirked.<p>

We walked in, locked the door and got changed. Because of the fact we were wearing skirts and we don't want to rip our expensive school uniforms. That's why our exorcist clothes are different. I wear a Exorcists jacket which I only button to my rib cage and leave the rest open. Why? One I like it that way, two, the jacket long buttoned up jacket's are hard to run in. I wear a red over skirt and black leggings with black buckled boots. Hirako ripped the sleeves off her jacket. God Knows why, but she thinks it looks cool. I keep my school shirt on and tie. If it's a bad situation and there's no time to change, I'll just get my sword or guns out there and deal with it. Sometimes shit happens.  
>Oh and if your wondering about the guns that relates to my two miesters. I am a Knight and Dragoon, But I'm due to be a fully qualified doctor in another week or two. I'm getting my results back. I'm so thankful for Yukio helping me. He's an awesome doctor.<p>

Checking my phone for the time. I almost freaked. We had two minutes before classes were supposed to start! I could hear Rin walking down the hallway!  
>"Shit! What do I do I have to get to my classroom!" I hissed.<br>"Shadow, do your stalker shadow thingy!" She rushed me out the door.

Shadow is Yukio and Hirako's nick name for me. Cause when people ignore me and I talk and they still ignore me or I don't want to be seen. I sort of fade away, unnoticed, it's a skill I picked up when I first started training becoming an exorcist. I luckily have a hood on my jacket so I put it up and walked straight past Rin. Him not being able to notice me at all. Though a small white dog with odd accessories gave me the eye.  
>Of course it had to be the head master, and head of the branch of the nights of the true cross. Mephisto Pheles.<p>

I was just about to enter my class room when I crashed straight into Yukio!  
>My hood fell off and I fell out of focus. Immediately embarresed!<br>"Ayamei! I'm so sorry I didn't even see- WAIT A SECOND WERE YOU SHADOWING AGAIN!?" He yelled.  
>I'm in for so much butt hurt!<br>"Maybe, it's cause I was changing with Hirako in her class room and then Rin and Sir Pheles were coming! I had to otherwise he would have seen me!" I explained.  
>He got up and dusted himself off, then outstretched a hand to me. I took it gratefully and then was hauled up. However our hands didn't part way's. He just looked at me for a while.<br>"Yukio... What are you going to do now, when Rin sees you he'll go nuts." I sighed.  
>"I don't particularly know, but it's Rin and always expect the unexpected. Who are you teaching now?" He asked.<br>"Graduate class for weapons and ammunitions." I said. "Okay, have fun wish me luck and I'll meet you back at the dorm." He said. His hand leaving mine.

I hope this isn't how it always will be, our fingers slipping past each other...

(Later on)  
>"But you're fifteen!" One of the Students in my class said.<br>I was already on the end of my tether with this lot! I could feel a vein pop up on my head.  
>"And I am more qualified then you!" I shouted, turning away from the chalk board to look at this guy. He was fairy tall, had black hair and brown eye's, but he had that idiotically spiteful look too. He is really pissing me off.<br>"Get real! Your just a wannabe, with the badge and the jacket, go back home to mommy little girl." The whole class turned around and looked at him. They knew what had happened... They knew who I was, where I came from and how high ranking I was. This Guy either did and was being an ass or had no clue. This just ticked me off. I pulled out one of my hand guns and slammed it on his desk. He jumped back in surprise. Eye's wide that my finger was actually on the trigger aswell.  
>"You know what if you think you're s smart, de-assemble and then reconfigure this gun in a minute!" I growled. He picked it up and looked at it. He tried to click one the magazine holders and he couldn't even do that properly. I huffed and took the gun back. I then took it apart and put it back together again, then to show them all that it was correctly done I fired a shot into the apple on my desk. It exploding in a flurry of juice and apple flesh.<br>"That is what you will all learn to do, by the time I am done with you. You will learn the in's and out's of your chosen weapon, how to correctly prepare are execute your weapons known use and do it without killing yourself." I said loudly. They all nodded except for that one guy.  
>"And what is your name?" I hissed.<br>"Mamoru, M-Mamoru Matsumoto." He stuttered.  
>"Well Mamoru for your information, I can't go home to my mother... because she's dead." I said, picking up my gun and exciting the classroom. There had been a series of loud bangs for a while, but that was to be expected with Rin.<p>

After a while the banging stopped. I had gotten most of my lesson finished anyway, there wasn't any point going back in for a while. Besides, if they were smart they would copy out the gun theory I had just given them in the text book. Page 1: knowing your weapons.  
>Yukio's class had finished by the time I wondered over and Rin had already left. I wondered in... THE PLACE WAS A MESS!<br>"Yukio! What the hell!?" I shouted. The place was smouldering in ash and smoke and had small little demon's everywhere.  
>"Yeah, it didn't go exactly as I planned." He chuckled. He explained about Rin having a massive fit about it, how hob goblins appeared... Shit went down!<br>"How was your class?" Yukio smiled.  
>My face dropped immediately.<br>"What?" I told him everything, about the guy, about my Mother, the gun, everything. Today was not a good day.  
>"I see, and he's a graduate?" Yukio asked, pushing up his glasses.<br>"Yeah!" I sighed.  
>"Then he's just trying to get to you, but by the sounds of it, you handled it perfectly fine on your own. And you excused yourself from the room too so they didn't see you loose your composure. Well done Instructor Fujiwara." Yukio smiled.<br>I laughed, I don't know how, but Yukio Just has this way of cheering me up!  
>"Come on Yukio. You're going to help me move my bags from the girls dorm." I smiled, dragging him along.<p>

(Later)  
>"And where do you think you're going!?" The ring leader of the witch bitches snarled.<br>"I'm moving out!" I beamed happily grabbing my case out of her plastic hands.  
>"And where will you go!?" She screamed.<br>"None of your Business!" I waved as I walked towards the door.  
>"It is!"<br>"Please! You were trying to put your stick hands in my case locks the moment I went out of the room!" I sighed angrily.  
>"You're not going anywhere." She growled, placing her thin arm across the door frame, blocking my exit.<br>"Try and stop me I dare you..." I laughed darkly. She blinked and then pushed me trying to smack me.  
>"Pin this little moth." Suddenly the other two girls had grabbed my arms and pushed me on the floor.<br>"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME !" I yelled. Kicking and scrambling, managing to kick them in the face a few times.  
>"We don't like doing chores, that's what we have you for, now your going to be our maid and like it, oh and when I say do my homework, I mean do my homework." She said slapping me across the face.<br>"No, I don't think so." I snarled. Occasionally one of the girls would lax there grip if I timed it right I could easily get free.  
>She grabbed my hair roughly. I yelped a little, my long hair tangled in her fingers.<br>"Bitch you don't get a say." She smirked.

"SHE DOES!" Everyone turned around, and there like some sort of comic book hero stood Yukio!  
>"OH YUKIO, MY NAMES KIMIKO! I'M IN THE SAME-"She was cut off as Yukio, completely barged past her and pushed the other two girls off me. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I dusted myself off and mumbled a thanks.<br>"I don't care who you are! Touch her again, I swear!" He growled angrily. I hadn't seen Yukio like that for a long time!  
>"Are you okay Ayamei?" He asked, his tone cooling down.<br>"Don't worry I'm fine, thanks Yukio." I said.  
>He nodded towards the door, I picked up my stuff and walked out.<br>This bitch didn't give. She stood in front of the door...  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"I haven't got time for you." I said and slammed my case into her stomach and flipped her on the floor.  
>"Ever! Try and harass, bully me or what ever I don't care, I swear I will do more than smack you with my bags." I hissed, stepping on her leg as I left.<p>

(Later)

"Thanks again Yukio." I said, walking out of my new shared room with Hirako.  
>"Don't mention it, I'm just glad your okay. You've had a pretty bad first day huh?" He said.<br>"Yeah, could have been better." I admitted.  
>"Here comes Rin, quick lets go!" I said, dragging Yukio, to his room.<br>Hirako was already sat patiently on one of the beds.  
>I went to join her and Yukio flicked off the lights. I shadowed, making sure I could pop up when I wanted.<br>The lights flicked back on and Rin walked in, case in hand and the details of address in the other. I had to hide my laughter as his face turned to shock as he saw Yukio turn around, smile on his face.

"All of us have this whole building to ourselves." Yukio grinned.  
>"What do you mean all of us!?" Rin shouted.<br>"Us to RIN!" I laughed darkly, he jumped suddenly and looked at the bed.  
>"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" He screamed.<br>"Yeah!" Hirako grinned.  
>"But they're girls!" "So, you're dangerous Rin!" I said.<br>"How do you know!?" He yelled.  
>"Your brothers not the only teenage exorcist around here." Hirako sighed.<br>"You mean-!?"  
>"Yes, yes Rin we are also exorcists." I crossed my arms.<br>"You're kidding." He groaned.  
>"Am I?" I said lifting my sword out of it's sheath.<br>His eye's widened and I smiled.  
>"WAIT DOES THAT MEAN YOU'LL BE TEACHING ME ASWELL!?" He screamed.<br>"Yeah. Yeah it does, and that mean's you've got two homework's now, one from Ayamei, you'll get that tomorrow and the one you got from Yukio today, I don't set homework." Hirako smirked.  
>She is so easy going, she's a high grade student, but she never does homework. Her motto has always been don't dish it out if you cant take it.<br>"Cool, WAIT YOU SET HOMEWORK!?" "Oh Rin..." Yukio sighed.

You know what. At first I was hesitant, to take the job of a teacher, become of Rin's overseer's and become a student here. It's been a crazy not so good day... but I think, at least for a little while, I'll be happy here. And even if this only lasts for a while, which it will, then I'll treasure this short, but sweet period of time. I think I'll be just fine...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ayamei!" Yukio said walking through my door, I was currently listening to music on my laptop so I couldn't really hear him.  
>"Ayamei!" He shouted walking across the room and pushing on the plus volume button of my laptop!<br>"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed my loud low based music almost making my eardrums pop. I fell on the floor cradling my ears.  
>"Shit, I'm so sorry, normally I do that to Rin when he won't listen." He says.<br>I get up and rub my ringing ears.  
>"The hell! I was planning my lesson for tomorrow!" I yelled angrily.<br>"Sorry." He apologises. Then I realized something... He still had his exorcists coat on...  
>"Was it that bad or did you get called to a few more exorcisms?" I asked. I knew he had gone to Shiemi's after school, I knew what it was about, she'd been getting leg problems and couldn't walk.<br>"It was that bad." He sighed sitting down on my bed. I got up from my desk and sat next to him, after all it was my bed.  
>"Ok let's hear it this time, you went out straight after breakfast and I didn't see Rin around after either, where did he go?" I asked.<br>"He came with me..."  
>"No way, only exorcists are allowed in the shop." I stated.<br>"I told him to wait outside and he went through the gate to Shiemi's garden." "Oh snap." I said.  
>Yukio turned and gave me a look of distaste at my comment.<br>"What I've been on youtube!?" I smiled.  
>He smiled tiredly... THAT BAD OF A DAY.<br>"Long story short I had to shoot Shiemi." He sighed.  
>"YOU WHAT!?" And then Yukio went and explained everything to me in detail and I understood after a few minutes.<br>"Oh I get that." I say. Yukio nods.

"At least he made a new friend." I say, optimistically.  
>"Yeah I guess your right." He admits.<br>"And how's the rest of your day been." He asked.  
>"Not bad, got all my homework for the week done, got called out to deal with a demon as per usual." I said.<br>I had to go and deal with an infestation of hob goblins! That was fun, one whiff of me and they were like ooooh we got some sort of French food up in here! Then I shot them...  
>"How bad?"<br>"Hob Goblin infestation." "Oooh that's bad."  
>"I know, I shot them all though."<br>"Nice... I'm so tired."  
>"Then go change and get some sleep." I smirked, throwing a pillow at him.<br>"HEY!" He yelled, having to properly re-adjust his glasses.  
>"What tough guy that all you got!" I giggled, only to be smacked in the face by a bundle of pillows.<br>ITS ON!  
>We just were waking each other, giggling our asses off. I didn't even think about anything else, just having fun with Yukio! It was great.<br>"Yukio, STOP IM GUNNA SNEEZE!" I yelled the pillows making my nose sniffle.  
>"You stop then!" He laughed.<br>"Cease fire, cease fire!" I yelled, dropping my pillow as I covered my mouth with my hands.  
>"AHHHHHHCHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I sneezed.<br>"Oh wow you are cute when you sneeze!" I suddenly whacked him to the floor. He kicked my feet out from under me and I fell right on top of him. "Too far." I whined painfully.  
>"Sorry." He said blushing.<br>"Who's cute now." I smirked, looking at his blush.  
>"That's not funny." He said.<br>"Oh yeah it is." I giggle.  
>"Shut up." He sighed.<br>"You have cute moles Yukio."  
>"AYAMEI!"<br>"What you do, I know you don't like them, but they make you look really cute..." I slowed down... I was talking like I was his... girlfriend or something.

"Ayamei, what do you look for in well... cute guys..." He asked. I had rolled over now and was laying on my side facing him, he'd done the same as well.  
>"Well, um..." SHIT!<br>"Cause out of all the girls I know, not once have you mentioned your taste in boys or anything, even Hirako has, but not you... do you swing the-"  
>"NO I LIKE GUYS!" I yelled.<br>"Okay, sorry, just wondering, then what's your type?" "Well... smart, cute and funny, knows what he wants in life and is devoted to what he does I suppose... Glasses are cute too." I hid my blush... hopefully he wouldn't guess it was him.  
>"I see, well-"<br>"YO YUKIO, AYAMEI STOP MAKING OUT IN THERE AND GET TO BED!" Rin shouted through the door.  
>"RIN!" We both shouted getting up.<br>I slammed the door open and fly kicked his sprinting form, he fell to the floor with a loud grunt and tried scrambling under the foot I had placed on his back.  
>"Don't make me unsheath this thing!" I growled...<p>

(Yukio POV)

Laying in my bed, I couldn't get to sleep no matter what I tried. The only thing on my mind was Ayamei and how she wasn't interested in me.  
>The only guy I could think of in her description is Konekomaru. He has glasses, smart, ambitious...<br>Believe it or not it's actually very heart breaking to know that after all this time all she wants is to be my best friend... Wait... I have glasses... She considers me ambitious, don't know about the smart once when I tried to show her that I was learning taming, I MESSED UP BAD, luckily it was in private but she called me and I quote... " F##### MORON! WHAT THE F### DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT YOU F###### LUNATIC, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED, YOU F###### IDIOT!"... I was hoping it was because she was worried... I still don't know...  
>The thing is... I really like her, I could go even as far as saying I'm in love with her... maybe even say I'm madly in love with her...<p>

Later on (Ayamei POV)

"RIN WAKE UP BEFORE I GIVE YOU A DETENTION!" I shouted throwing my apple at his head.  
>"ARGGHHHH WHAT THE HELL!?" He screamed.<br>"FALL ASLEEP IN MY LESSON AGAIN I DARE YOU AND SHIEMI DON'T HELP HIM!" I growled, Shiemi trying to nurse the swollen bump on his head.

"Okay so to configure the sword you just need to push a certain point on chosen device, if it's a pen you click it, if its a ruler you unfold it, hopefully its a folded ruler and so on and so on. Homework for this week is to review pages 89 and 96 on these devices, it's due in next Monday. Detention for those that don't hand it in and if I catch Rin and Suguro fighting outside my classroom again the next lesson we do won't be a practical it will be copying from your text books, this is boring also I will give both of you a detention, got it!?"

"Yes Ma'am." They both said, walking out the door tiredly, I don't know what's gotten into those two...

Flicking through my diary I saw that I didn't have to teach for another like two periods! So I went to find Yukio in his classroom.

Walking in the door I saw Yukio, frown upon his face and sniper rifle in his hand.  
>"Going hunting are we?" I asked leaning on the door before walking in.<br>He tensed before turning around and pointing the gun in my general direction.  
>"Who said that!?" He said.<br>"Yukio what are you doing!?" I put my hands up and backed up slowly, my back hitting the wall.  
>The sound I made, Yukio heard and pointed the gun straight at me.<br>"Yukio What's wrong with you!? Can't you see me?" I yelled.  
>"Ayamei!? Is that you!?" He asked.<br>"Yeah!? Put the gun down." I said.  
>"Why can't I see you!?" He called.<br>"I don't know, but I'm walking towards you okay?" I said, slowly walking towards him.  
>He nodded and as I got closer I put my hand out and touched his shoulder, he turned around and stared me right in the eye's.<br>"I can see you now." He said.  
>"Oh thank God!" I breathed a relieved sigh. "What happened, you were shadowing." He said.<br>"I wasn't though." I said looking at myself.

Was I? I don't remember doing that, I know when I'm shadowing! That was too weird and almost got me Killed... I should watch that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE GUN FOR!?" I screamed pointing at the thing.  
>"Oh this, Rin's having a lesson where he's interacting with a demon... and it might get dangerous." He smiled... just like always.<br>"So what, your going to be some next silent assassin now?" I sighed.  
>"No, just being careful."<p>

Sure.

"Fair enough... I'll tag along, I've got two free lessons before I have to teach next." I explained.  
>"Cool and stay in front of me, in case you shadow again." He sighed.<br>"Yeah..."

Why can't I remember Shadowing, it's a choice only I can make... Right?

(Later)

So there was no need for the Gun after all...

Walking down the corridor, to my next lesson of course, that I hadn't forgotten... Or so I thought.  
>"Miss Fujiwara your 10 minutes late!" one of my students said.<br>I looked to the clock and almost lost my marbles.  
>"Oh no I'm so sorry!" I went loopy, how could my phone time be so wrong.<br>I looked at the phone and it had 5 missed calls on it, 2 from Yukio, one from Hirako and one from... Mephisto. "Well teach you must be loosing your marbles, isn't it a bit early for you to be getting forgetful." Mamoru called.  
>That guy still was a pain in my ass.<br>"It's a bit late for you to be gaining yours Matsumoto." I snapped back.  
>The class laughed and took there seats.<br>"Chill teach I was just joking." He muttered.  
>"It's not teach, it's Miss or Instructor Fujiwara." I snarled.<br>"Stop pulling rank on me Miss." He leant back in his chair.  
>"Stop acting like you've got no care in the world cause as I see it, your tardy, irresponsible, inadequate and poor work in class is putting you at a disposition to move up in your studies and Meisters and will potentially make you fail your Meister Exams." I smirked, I struck a nerve and I LIKED IT!<br>His mouth opened like a fish out of water and a shrill scream came out of his gaping pie hole.  
>"So lean forward open your text book and Study!" I sighed, I picked up the chalk and began to write on the title of today's subject.<p>

(Later still)

"Ugh another weird day as per usual Hirako." I sighed.  
>"Yeah, same for me, Yukio told me what happened are you okay?" She asked as we walked over the bridge towards the dorms.<br>"Yeah, I don't know what happened though, it's weird luckily I didn't get shot." I said.  
>"It would suck to be shot by your crush!" She smirked.<br>"SHUT UP!" I yelled playfully hitting her in the arm, suddenly my phone started vibrating and playing "Yuya Matsushita's Lonely rain."  
>"Wow sappy song sis, who is it?" She looked over my shoulder.<br>I looked and the screen and my heart stopped. It was Dad.  
>Hirako gave me a concerned look. I hit the answer button.<br>"Hello?" I said.  
>"Oh Hello Ayamei."<br>"Hi Dad. How's your day?" I responded.  
>"Good, how was yours?" He said casually...<br>"Okay, it was weird You know how I teach now, some of my class-"  
>"Nice, can you pass me to Hirako Please. Good day Ayamei." He interrupted me quickly. I sighed and uncaringly passed the phone to Hirako.<br>"Hello?" She said.  
>"Oh yeah, my day's been good." The conversation lasted for a good 6 minutes...<br>"Bye." Hirako said, she then pressed the end call button.  
>"Ayamei I -"<br>"Don't worry about it." I sighed, clutching my bag as I looked out over the water.  
>He doesn't even care about my day...<p>

We walked through the door where Rin and Yukio were waiting for us.  
>"Hey girls." Yukio smiled.<br>"Hi, I'll be in my room." I sighed sadly, taking my shoes off and dragging myself upstairs.

Yukio P.O.V That was weird, She wouldn't go to her room before dinner, she would come into my room for a while...  
>I looked as she walked up the stairs and saw the phone in her hand...<br>Could her dad have called?"Hirako, what's up with Ayamei?" Rin asked.  
>Of course he doesn't know.<br>"Dad called." She sighed.  
>"So?" He asked.<br>"Well... Dad doesn't really... He doesn't really care about Ayamei..." Hirako sighed.  
>"What do you mean?" "Well, he won't really give her a second thought, he only keep's light conversation with her and doesn't really take note of her existence in general... When we were on the phone he asked how her day was and cut her off mid-sentence, saying to pass me to him and good day. He doesn't have an affectionate name for her, he hasn't done a thing for her birthday in years and... He blames her for her mothers death..." She said.<br>"How can she blame her, it was an accident." Rin stated.  
>"No." I said.<br>"What do you mean no?" He said.  
>"Ayamei's mother, was killed by a demon." I stated.<br>Rin looked at me, shock and disbelief in his face.  
>"Now you know why Mom is a touchy subject around Ayamei, especially on birthday's, Christmas, and the day she died." I continued, looking up the stairs...<p>

"How come her dad blames her?" He asked.  
>"Because Ayamei was there and because of it she also blames herself. She feels it was her fault, because she wasn't strong enough to save her." Hirako said.<p>

I walked up the stairs to Ayamei's room and quietly knocked on the door.  
>"Ayamei." I said.<br>"Yes?" I heard a muffled reply.  
>"Can I come in?"<p>

I didn't hear a response so I went in... and there she was... Head buried in her pillow, I felt my heart break as I watched her cry... Especially as it was so close to that time of year again...  
>I sat on her bed next to her and tapped her shoulder, she lifted her head up and looked at me, cheeks red and tear stained.<br>"Oh Ayamei... Please don't cry..." I said and I hugged her, she buried her face in my shoulder and just cried and I let her...

She sort of knows this, but I feel the same way, being ignored like you don't exist or set aside for the needs of another, such emotions are hard to process, and even though I've found my way in dealing with them, Ayamei has a ways to go to do the same and it's not going to be easy, hers are in comparison at times worse than mine... She never felt home before at her house...

"I feel more at home with you Yukio." She said once, just before Rin awoke his powers and before my Dad died.

I like her being with me more too... And as long as the short run I think we'll be okay... But for the long Run I don't know...


End file.
